nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis
Atlantis is an African nation with a population of 248,000,000 (est.), consisting of 6 provinces owned by Lilninjabro6. It is on the east coast of Africa. It is currently over 1200 years old. Their motto is "bellum vincentem", meaning "War Wins" 'History' Pre-Atlantis Age Before Atlantis was officially created, the country was a place called Madagascar. 1st Age (1-500) Atlantis was formed through a civil war that erupted in Madagascar. The civil war was led by Sean Atlantis, whose forces were successful. A Kingdom was established, with King Ninja I taking power. Following a mindset similar to the American manifest dynasty, Atlantis began a conquest of Africa, they became highly developed and began a conquest of Africa. All current Earth lands were seized during this time, as well as Sudan, which was later traded off. Second Age (501-1000) Very early in the Second Age, Tanzania and Somalia declared secession, to form the New African Empire, led by two people. Along with the Ascendant Kingdom (Then the Remnant Kingdom), Sparkadia and the DUTML, they won the war and retook the provinces. After the war came a long period of peace. At which point, due to the obvious dangers posed by other nations on Earth, a plan should be made. Therefore, a planet 20 light years away, perfectly suitable for Humans was colonized by Atlantis. The planet was controlled quietly for many years, however native beings posed some issue, causing unknown diseases. It was decided that existing life on the planet would be wiped off, and a number of Atlanti living elements would be brought in. This was criticized by many. For years, the nation remained in peace, and annexed Zambia and Zimbabwe, and trading off Sudan for territories in America, namely El Salvador and Honduras. This expanded our range of power nicely. Third Age (1001-1500) Early in the Third Age, the Ascendant Kingdom invaded the Indian Ocean. Upon realization of the proximity to the dangers, Atlantis scrambled to defend themselves. Shields were activated as the nation prepared for war. The Ascendant Kingdom was ordered to remove all drones from the Indian Ocean and area, or they would be shot down. Tragically, the Ascendant Kingdom refused this order. Nearly two million Atlantis Kidros and tens of thousands of fighters shot down the million drones. After that, Atlantis was at peace. They became the Defenders of the Pineapple, requesting a worldwide ban on consumption of Pineapples, due to being sacred. In order to avoid the tragic consequences of a mysterious force nearby, Atlantis went to sleep with a blanket from the Ascendant Kingdom. They soon awoke to host the Fourth Summer Olympics of the CYOC Era. The forces of the Twin Gods' Empire attempted to invade Atlantis due to a territory dispute over unclaimed land since the New African Empire war, Atlantis was pleased to negotiate and gave territory in Zimbabwe to the Twin Gods' Empire. Atlantis pushed for the establishment of an International Olympic Committee. Near the end of the Third Age, Atlantis took control of three solar systems, namely the Demeter and Athens Systems. Colonies on these systems were built by Kidros, which quickly built massive cities for colonists to inhabit. Fourth Age (1501-2000) Atlantis continued its space expansion into the Fourth Age, taking control of the Athens, Ares, Helios and Ophir Systems. The Ophir Trade Company was established, which significantly boosted the wealth of Atlantis. They also undertook a major development project that brought the Interstellar Territories to the same level infrastructure as the Atlantis Interstellar Territories. Atlantis at the Olympics In Thread 26, the Third Winter Olympics were held in the Neros-Pwnage Empire. In Thread 41, the Fourth Summer Olympics were held in Arretium, Atlantis. No official medal records were made by the Atlantis Olympic Committee. In Thread 42, the Fourth Winter Olympics were held in Anchorage, Arrentine. No official medal records were made by the Atlantis Olympic Committee. Geography Atlantis covers a total of 4,697,000 km2, around the size of the United States. Atlantis' coastline is approximately 10,200 km long. Between the provinces of Zambia and Zimbabwe lies the Victoria Falls, it lies on the Zambezi River. This is one of the largest natural waterfalls in the world. The Zambezi River is a total of 3,540 km long, going through several African nations, as well as 3 Atlantis provinces, ending at the Mozambique Channel. The Atlantis Empire is much larger, though, controlling billions of kilometres squared on dozens of planets around the universe. The S.I.D.D has also created multiple universes that mirror our own, that way Atlantis will be able to continue to operate in these universes, and be transferred between those universes. Military The Atlantis Forces is a very modern military, that can easily defend Atlantis from outside threats. Branches Within the Armed Forces, there are four different branches. The Army, Navy, Air Force and Space Navy Army The Royal Atlantis Army (R.A.A) is the land branch of the Atlantis Armed Forces. It was created just years after the formation of Atlantis to protect the land. They are about 165,300 strong, however, Atlantis has required military service for two years, so it could be much higher. In recent years, massive quantities of Kidros lowered the need for an Army. 165,000 are still ready to fight, with another 2,000,000 on reserve at any time. The 5,000,000 Kidros can easily defend Atlantis alone. Navy The Royal Atlantis Navy is the naval branch of the Atlantis Forces. They still operate several destroyers, frigates and submarines. They merged with the Coast Guard and defend Atlantis territory at sea. Air Force The Royal Atlantis Air Force is the air branch of the Atlantis Armed Forces. It was formed in 2100, to defend our airspace and air superiority over Atlantis. It operates the Kidros that have made the rest of our military somewhat redundant. It does operate many Whip Dart fighters that can be used by Humans in case of Kidro faults. Space Force The Royal Atlantis Space force is the Space branch of the Atlantis Armed Forces, it was created once the Space Cruisers were created to visit distant countries when teleportation could not be used. Currently, about 300,000 actively serve in the Space Force. The Space Force has been essential to Atlantis, being able to enforce interstellar peace. 'Culture of Atlantis' The Arts Atlantis visual art died out during the early 2200s. Music is very popular. Especially the Country genre. It gained popularity in Atlantis during the 2100s, and has been popular since then. In recent years, Pop and R&B have been growing in popularity as well. Drama is somewhat popular, however not as much. Cinemas and films dominate the industry. One major studio, the Ludus Co. dominates the Film industry of Atlantis. Sports Atlanti people play many sports. It is generally a very relaxed nation in general, and peaceful sports like Golf are much more frequently played. However, Football has recently become quite popular across the nation, and Hockey is a growing trend as well. National Symbols The Pineapple. Nuff said. Category:Player Nations Category:CYOC Category:African Nations Category:Atlantis Category:CYOC countries Category:Featured Article Category:Platinum Articles Category:CYOC Countries